


Do the R.A.D.I.O.

by Psychoodkiller



Category: Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoodkiller/pseuds/Psychoodkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really sorry, my english it's terrible, but I always try anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Take me through the radio, does it all around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, my english it's terrible, but I always try anyway.

**11:35 pm.**  
  
 _"And now, you are in the company of Diana Ross and The Supremes, have fun couples"._  
  
Vincent looked at the clock. Wonder why the hell Xavier wouldn't play the music he had asked for at least two hours. Opened the beer and took a sip. Hit one feet on the ground. Not that he didn't like Diana Ross, the problem was that Xavier had broken a tradition. Sebastian wasn't there then how the hell he would have fun? He thought he needed to be more attentive, but... He drank another sip of beer. Xavier just needed to play the damn song to...  
  
 _"Thank you, Diana, my dear, always welcome"._  
  
Xavier just needed to play the damn song.  
  
 _"And now I need ..."._  
  
Needed to play that music.  
  
 _"I need to apologize to our listener Vincent, we apologize to him and to hear More than a feeling, I'm sorry again Vinco"._  
  
He sighed, put the bottle on the table and joined hands in front of the radio as a gesture of thanks.  
  
 **11:59 pm.**  
  
Xavier placed the headphones on the table, drank a sip at the coffee. Yawned. Nodded and drank another sip, needed to stay awake for the next two hours. Looked at the clock: 12:00 am. Diverted his eyes to his cell. Gaspard only needed to call. The music was pounding, Vincent had already been happy. He programmed the vignette and soon after another song, didn't want to talk, would end up yawning again. Drank another sip of coffee. The phone vibrated on the table. He smiled. Got the phone, slid the finger on the screen and put in his ear, getting up from his chair.  
  
\- Baby! – He said opening the bag and taking a chocolate.  
\- Busy?  
\- No, you're okay?  
\- Yes, I just got time now. Pedro asked me to do some things here, organize papers. – Gaspard paused – Vinco will want to rip your hair. - Xavier laugh.  
\- No, no he won't, he's probably thanking God for the music or crying for... Seb.  
\- Kav doesn't cry.  
\- Oh yeah, he does. He's drinking, thinking about Sebastian and the shit that he did. – He opened the chocolate and threw himself on the chair again, scheduling another song. Bit the chocolate.  
\- I'm not defending anyone, but... If Seb can't handle the stuff he does, why he is still with Vinco?  
\- Love, my love.  
  
Gaspard laughed.  
  
\- I'm going to hang up, I need to finish organizing it to the 01:00 am. I love you, play my music.  
\- I'll play, yes, good job. I love you too. - He smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
 **12:15 am.**  
  
Some people tend to get angry when they are thwarted. A scream. That strong scream, gives you a preview of the punches that follows if you don't do what the person wants at the moment.  
  
The cigarette smoke and the smell of coffee and cold coloring the white cheeks of red as a painting. Xavier just had to... He just had to play that music.  
  
 _"And now one of the most requested, Hand in Glove by Smiths"._  
  
There was a sound of a whistle before the music starts. Sebastian punched on the table, attracting several looks. He faced the people and looked at the waiter.  
  
\- More coffee, please. – He said lifting the Cup. The waiter came and served him.  
  
 _"Xavier played the wrong song"_ he thought while drinking a sip of coffee, looked out on the street, rain. _"Gaspard, I hate you"_ he said whispering.  
  
 _"After the message of our sponsors, we'll have more The Smiths and Roxy Music, stay with us"._  
  
Still had a salvation for that night. Like all salvation depended on only one song, one that touches your heart, even if you don't know what the lyrics mean. Sebastian sighed.  
  
 **12:36 am.**  
  
Gaspard has finished arranging the papers that Pedro had asked, turned off the radio, put out his cigarette and stood up. Took his purse and left the Office. Pedro was asleep on the couch with the overalls full of ink and the wall was painted by half. Gaspard smiled, covered the ink so that it does not harden. Took the key from his pocket and opened the door, walking out and locking it shortly thereafter. Walked up to the building next door. Climbed the stairs, opened the door, locked it, threw the bag on the table and lay down on the couch, exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The show is over, stay with us.

**02:00 am.**

Xavier picked up his things and left the Studio. Yawned. Down the stairs and out of the building where the radio was. It was nice to walk down the street without anyone knew him. People had to know only his voice. That rain. He accelerated the steps, entered a building and climbed the stairs, sought the key in trouser pockets, but found it in sweatshirt pocket. Opened the door and closed and then locking it, put the bag on the table beside Gaspard's bag and looked at the couch. Raised an eyebrow and laughed. Went to the couch and lowered, reaching Gaspard's face with a kiss, causing him to wake up.

\- Let's go to bed. If you sleeping on the couch will wake up with pain all over your body. - Xavier said and Gaspard stood up, rubbing his eyes.

\- What time is it?

\- 02:04. - Xavier took Gaspard's hand, taking him to the room.

Both plunged into the mattress, exhausted, sinking their bodies in a supernatural comfort. They were facing each other. Gaspard kissed the tip of Xavier's nose and the boy smiled, closing his eyes.

\- Good night, Xav...

\- Good night, Andre.

**05:00 pm**

_"You're in my company till 6:30 pm. don't worry dads and moms, I'll take good care of your children "._

Thibaut laid his hair behind his ear, was eager for the time passed quickly. "Come on Pedro, come on, step on it!" he thought, while the friend selected the songs to play.

_"The joy of you, Too Hot and, shortly thereafter, Don't talk just Kiss. My name is Pedro and this is the Double Feature "._

_"Don't talk just Kiss? Fuck..."_ Thibaut thought and raised an eyebrow.

**05:02 pm**

_"Don't talk just Kiss? What the fuck?"_ Vincent thought and stood up from his bed, wearing a t-shirt and went into the living room. Pick up the phone and dialed some numbers, put the phone in his ear.

\- Sebastian, answer the phone. Hell. – He said in a low voice. Sebastian answered and hung up in his face – What the hell have I done to this child? – He put the phone on the table.

**05:04 pm**

_"Don't talk just Kiss... Ok..."_ Gaspard thought as he put a toast between his teeth.

\- Don't talk just Kiss? I feel so much more gay. Someone needs to warn Pedro. - Xavier said and poured more coffee.

\- He should change the radio to do gay porn movie soundtrack. – Gaspard said and Xavier choked on the coffee – Sorry. - He laughed.

\- Or else... - Xavier thought - No, I don't know, but... Don't talk just Kiss? How long has he been away?

\- Two weeks? – Gaspard replied with another question and Xavier raised his shoulders while raised eyebrows and made a beak with his lips.

**5:10 pm**

The blonde girl was sick and tired of that situation, faced Sebastian and crossed her arms. He stared at her back as if it were a war where the eyes were lasers. She growled.

\- Fuck you, Seb. - She said.

Sebastian turned his head to the side and sighed.

\- Okay, you're tired of me, are tired of hearing me complain about Vincent. What do you want me to do? She laughed.

\- You want me to tell you again? - She took a piece of paper and a pen and sat alongside Sebastian on the couch. Put the tip of the pen on the paper and started drawing, finally, showed the drawing to Sebastian – Right. This is you... -She pointed – This guy on your side is Kav... - She pointed out – And this is the fucking Testarossa. You can see that the Testarossa is a car? – She looked at Sebastian, flashing her eyes.

\- The problem is not the fucking car, the problem are the fans that he wins with this fucking car.

Anna sighed and dropped the paper and pen on the table.

\- Okay, so finish your dating.

Sebastian stared at her. The question mark was stamped in his eyes.

\- You're crazy? Has any intention to him?

Anna shook her head.

\- I give up on you, boy... - She stood up - A drunker? I just have myself... - She closed the zipper Hoodie - I go to my room. When you want to talk to me without accusing me of anything, I will be available.

**5:20 pm**

Pedro has scheduled the next two songs. His program was to play two songs, one followed by the other, with intervals for commenting on the artists and their works and so on till 6:30 pm. He straightened the headphone and stood some cassette tapes.

The door opened and he turned his attention to it. The boy of dark hair and unshaven went into the Studio and sat on top of the table.

\- Why do you always come early? My God... – Pedro asked.

\- Because I like to hear your program more closely, I learn a lot.

\- Trainees should serve coffee, right?

\- No. It's not fair and I like your show.

\- I think your boyfriend doesn't like it...

\- He likes it, but they're diverging musical preferences.

Pedro stared at the boy.

\- I agree, child.

\- And he's not my boyfriend.

\- Disagree, child.

\- My name is Chris.

Pedro laughed.

\- Okay, trainee... Take those tapes up there for me.

-The trainee call Chris. Thank you.

**5:40 pm**

_"How many of you have the good fortune to have Christopher Khan helping you? Anyone. Bring Me a cup of coffee, my dear... I'm going to play a song for you "._

Sebastian scratched his eye with the middle finger pulling a face. That sound... Anna left her bedroom banging her feet on the ground. Went to the window.

\- Your boyfriend brought you a gift. – Anna said laughing.

Sebastian got up off the couch and ran to the window. Ran his hand over his face.

\- No.

\- Yes. - Said the girl.

\- SEBASTIAN, MY LOVE! I BROUGHT YOU FLOWERS, LOOK. FLOW-ERS.

\- What are those flowers? - Sebastian asked.

\- DAISIES, YOUR FAVORITE.

\- Fuck... - The boy said and went toward the couch.

Anna followed him and held his arm.

\- What's your problem? He brought you flowers.

Sebastian got rid of her friend's hand and sat on the couch.

\- How would you feel if your boyfriend bought you flowers that... Are the ones you are allergic and, not by a long shot, are your Favorites?

Anna thought for a few minutes and sat alongside Sebastian getting quiet.

**06:00 pm**

_"Settle down, kids, it's Friday. The Cure and Housemartins now in Double Feature "._

\- Shut up, Pedro. - Vincent said while shot the flowers on the side and turned the key, giving match.

**06:05 pm**

_"For you to see that I didn't explore trainees, give a lift to our friend Chris. Ending the Double Feature with Deee-Lite and Sister Sledge, until tomorrow, kids! "._

Gaspard was at the window while Xavier was making more coffee. The boy of frizzy hair was distracted for a moment with that view. The smell of coffee. He smiled. Count of the 0 to 10 mentally. Two hands around his waist, hugging it. He had his hands on Xavier's hands.

\- The coffee is ready. – He said.

\- One of these days I'm going to tell you a secret about your coffee. Someday, not today. – Gaspard turned and steal a kiss.

\- One day... Ok. Go drink your coffee... - Xavier laughed down.


	3. He says I'm not romantic, I said he's too dramatic.

**09:00 pm**

The dark-haired boy and white skin like paper picked up his backpack and came home, he didn't want to abuse the goodwill of his friend, but... But he wanted Vincent out of the apartment. He opened the door, and Vincent was lying on the rug with a cigarette between his lips. Sebastian shook his head, needed to be strong. Vincent noticed his presence and stood up disastrously, dropping the ashtray on the carpet and looking dejected.

\- You came back to me? – He asked.

\- No, I went back to my apartment and... And you're leaving right now. Goodbye. - Sebastian put the Backpack on the couch, Vincent looked at him without believing a word with his mouth open. Sebastian stretched his hand. - The key of the apartment.

\- Why are you doing this to me?

\- Do you really want to know?

\- Sure.

\- Just one question... Who are those girls that surround your car when you arrive someplace totally random where nobody knows you, but everybody wants to meet?

\- It's not my fault...

\- No? Is whose? Mine it's not. Your car has what? Sugar? For fuck's sake, Kav...

Vincent wasn't yet believing, Sebastian was acting like a girl.

\- Okay, lady... If you want me to go, I'll... Just... - Vincent said taking the key from his pocket and putting it in Sebastian's hand – Just think of the things that you're telling me... That's all... - Vincent went to the room, joined some things in a bag, left the room and walked towards the door of the room, not looked at Sebastian, just came out.

Sebastian shot the key towards the door and sat down on the couch.

**9:30 pm**

Pedro let Chris in front of Thibaut's house. The boy stepped off the car, threw his cigarette on the asphalt, shook Pedro's hand and went towards the door of the other's house. Pedro left. Chris straightened his shirt, passed his hands on his pants, took a deep breath and rang the bell. Thibaut laughed down, roll his eyes and heard his heart beat. "Thank You, Pedro!" He thought. Ran down the corridor as if he were flying. His body has stopped in front of the door. His face turned hot and red like a tomato. He held the knob and turning it. Opening it. That smile in the middle of that darkness... It was like a candlelit dinner. He opened a shy smile and invited each other to enter.

**9:45 pm**

Radio programming was good. Spandau Ballet at that time. Vincent really wanted to cry, but... But in his heart he knew he was (somehow) wrong. He started the car.

**10:00 pm**

Gary Oldman and Tim Roth on TV. The shaved head, the big boots, suspenders, white t-shirt and the military jacket. Skinheads. The button of the remote control. Audrey Tautou and her chanel hair, garden gnomes from her father, traveling all over the world. The button of the remote control. Demi Moore, the colorful clothes, drugs, Andrew McCarty and prostitutes. The button of the remote control. The channel clips. Xavier turned the telly. Sighed. Got up off the couch. Gaspard left the room and shook his head negatively.

\- Why Pedro likes both catalogs?

\- I don't know, my love. Soon he'll stop it and you back doing what you was doing before.

\- I just hope it's soon. – Gaspard laughed – He has a kind of disturbance with those discs. I don't know.

Xavier went to Gaspard and hugged him.

\- Yes, he has. - He bit Gaspard's chin - And I love you.

\- And I love you too. – The boy of frizzy hair stole a kiss of the other. - I gotta go, otherwise I'll come late.

\- Ok. - Xavier spent his fingers over Gaspard's hair – Good job. - Gaspard was walking toward the door, then felt his body go back with a jerk. Xavier was holding his hand and stole a kiss from teammate – Ready now. Good job. – Gaspard laughed and went to the door, opening it and leaving.

**10:25 pm**

Vincent parked his car, sighed and left it. Locked the door and entered a small establishment. His manager awaited him sitting on a chair and signing some papers. Gestured to Vincent sit.

\- How are you? – The businessman asked.

\- Fine and you?

\- Also fine, better now. I've got a job for you. - Vincent raised his eyebrow. – An amateur film... And I know you're a Pro, but... Professionals don't refuse to work.

\- When?

\- Tomorrow at 03:00 pm.

\- Ok.

The businessman wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Vincent.

\- Don't be late.

\- I'll be there.

**10:35 pm**

Xavier put his purse on the table and looked at the tapes while the other announcer was finishing his program. He unzipped his sweatshirt and took it by putting it together with the bag. Back to look at the tapes and ran a finger through it looking for some. Took three cassette tapes of their proper places and put them next to his bag. Lowered the body and looked at the tapes on the underside of the shelf. Ran his fingers over it and took four tapes of place, putting it together with the other. Scratched his eyes and sat up in his chair, looked at the clock. 10:40 pm.

**10:43 pm**

_"Good evening to you. My name is Xavier and this is the Old is cool. Whitney Houston's mum as a gift to you. Didn't we by Cissy Houston. Have fun couples"._

Anna was making the rooms of her apartment. Slightly increased the volume of the radio. The phone vibrated on the table beside the bed, but she didn't listen.

**10:45 pm**

Sebastian has put the phone in bed, Anna probably was still mad at him, but he knew that soon it would pass.

**10:52 pm**

_"The irony of hearing a song about summer, in winter. Well, you guys like, anyway. Summer Breeze"._

The Dim light of the room gives a atmosphere of comfort. Thibaut's red face ran constantly from Chris's hands and his eyes always diverted to the mat. He wanted to attack each other with kisses and bites, but... But he was afraid. He wasn't afraid of Chris, but he was afraid of what might happen to him if he get involved further with that boy. The problem was that he was already more than involved. He was motionless and Chris made it through his fingers over Thibaut's face without any problem, but Thibaut started shaking like a frightened puppy. Chris smiled and pulled him into a hug.

**11:00 pm**

_"I love George Benson, Al Jarreau and I love songs about summer in winter. Thanks for sticking with us, after the announcement of sponsors we have Chic and Alicia Bridges."._

\- We'll have Chic? Seriously? If he does that... If he does that... - Sebastian said while going to the kitchen for a coffee.

**11:05 pm**

Careful with those vinyl records was almost, almost absurd. Hundreds of vinyl records, imported, rare, unknown albums, compilations, known, undeground, mainstream, New Wave, progressive Rock, Hip Hop, flashback. Hundreds of vinyl records. Gaspard was only halfway done. He sighed. Dropped the papers on the table. Took a cigarette placed in it in his mouth and lit. Straightened his glasses and yawned. Pedro liked the manual labor, pen and tables made on a piece of paper. The curly hair boy dropped the smoke through his nose and returned to writing.

**11:10 pm**

_"We came back and now you listen Will You Cry (When you hear this song) by Chic, but just not to lose the habit, don't cry really"._

Sebastian placed the mug on the table. Took a deep breath. Wanted to kill Xavier. A day late by request. All right, Xavier was being Xavier, but ask him not to cry was enough.

\- Don't cry, Sebastian. Don't cry. - The black-haired boy said to himself and then drank a sip of coffee.

**11:15 pm**

_"I know that probably at this very moment, somewhere in the city there's a guy really depressed and lost, who says he doesn't know what he did, but... Deep down, he knows, oh yeah, he knows. I'm sure. And here's a song to make you think, my friend and I'm sure you will do that, even if the music has some differences from reality. Pay attention to how the melody moves the clouds cloudy."_

Vincent has increased the volume of the radio. "Make me think, Xav... Make me think." He thought. Xavier said nothing, his voice is silenced and gave way to a piano sound and then a saxophone sound. And then Vincent looked out the window. The clouds. That cold running down the hot body that made the hairs on his arms shivering. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them, too slowly.

_"This night the dream was leaving, she tried so hard to keep and with the new day's dawning, she felt it drift away. Not only for a cruise, not only for a day"._

Vincent hated when Xavier made him think, but... He was the one who asked. He had understood the message, but, at that moment, he couldn't do anything but...

**11:23 pm**

Gaspard continued filling those tables without end. He rose from his chair and went to the shelf where were... Half of the vinyl records of Pedro. Ran his fingers through discs of artists with the first letter of their middle names... _"N"_.

\- Pedro could organize this mess on a first-name basis with these kids.

He took one of the records that were on the table, took the inside of the hood, straightened his glasses and looked up the information. "Telekon by Gary Numan; 1980, 9 May." He noted the record information on the table and kept him on the shelf. His phone vibrated on the table. He took it, answered and put the phone between his ear and shoulder and kept doing what he was doing before.

\- Kav!

\- Gaspirator, I need help.

\- Xavier made you think a little, eh?

\- Yes, he did... - Vincent gave a break – I called Sebastian... And... He won't let me go back. I... I can stay with you for a few days?

\- Hm... – Gaspard thought a bit - Where are you now?

\- In my car... - Vincent looked out the window – In front of your apartment.

\- I'm in Pedro's house... Come here, help me and we can talk.

\- Ok.

**11:35 pm**

_"I think that make people think should be a part of my profession. Following Sad Songs by Alessi and Steppin' Out by Joe Jackson"._

Xavier programmed the two songs. _"How I love this shit"_ he thought, and smiled then. Drank a sip of coffee, put the headphone on the table and covered his head with the hood of the sweatshirt. Drank another sip of coffee and yawned. Programmed the propaganda and one more song, put the coffee on the table beside the headphone. He was completely alone there at that hour. It turned him on in the most perverse way. Not the carnal way, but... It was as if he could control people's thoughts as the correct way: Helping them. He rubbed his hands and drank another sip of coffee.

**11:45 pm**

_"The mist across the window hides the lines, but nothing hides the colour of the lights that shine. Electricity so fine, look and dry your eyes"._

Sebastian dry his eyes. Cried for the last thirty-five minutes. He hated the way Xavier entered into people's heads like a psychologist and change whatever he wanted change. The account of therapy used to come at the end of the month breakdown on electricity bill. Sebastian laughed and cursed the man mentally. The phone rang and he returned to Earth with that high-pitched. He picked up the phone and put it in his ear.

\- Seb? – The child's voice asked.

\- Are you still mad at me? – He replied with another question.

\- No, I'm not, it's okay. Are you okay?

\- Yes, I'm fine.

\- Turn off the radio, go take a shower and go to sleep.

Sebastian laughed.

\- Okay, Madam.

**11:47 pm**

_"You can dress in Pink and Blue just like a child and in a Yellow taxi turn to me and smile, we'll be there in just a while if you follow me"._

Thibaut looked at Chris like he's intimidated. The dark-haired boy didn't know what else to do to try and get close to his friend, but knew he was going the right way. In a shy gesture, Thibaut touched Chis's face with his fingertips thin and long. The boy smiled and Thibaut approached slowly taking courage with every beat of his heart. Chris was on the right way. The smooth-haired boy, who normally hid his face and blue eyes, touched his lips on Chris's lips. That man, who usually looked like a frightened puppy, now belonged to him. That was the right way.

**11:50 pm**

_"Thanks for sticking with us, as a result you will hear Tainted love and I would like to thank to our listener Anna by request"._

Vincent sat in one of the chairs and took one of the vinyl records of Pedro, picked it out of the hood, looked at the information and annotated them in another table.

\- Then... Can I stay with you?

\- Yeah... You will only need to explain to the Xav.

\- All right. - Vincent gave a break and kept the record back on the cover – Seb says that I'm not romantic... But... But I took flowers to him, Gaspirator, I like flowers.

Gaspard laughed, took the record from Vincent's hand and kept it on the shelf.

\- Do you like flowers? Since when? Are you romantic? Since when?

\- Since ever... – he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit – Like watching poetry in everything, Gaspirator, absolutely everything. The dark clouds, living flowers, dead flowers, dried leaves, Lord Byron, post-punk, Sun, moon, heat, cold, don't you see?

\- Radio, music and films.

\- The vinyl records of Pedro.

\- Thibaut and school children holding guitars.

\- The Chocolate cake of Uffie.

\- Xavier's eyes.

\- Seb's mouth... - Vincent gave a break and a drag – You see... Has poetry at all, how can he say I'm not romantic, I would killed people for him.

\- No, you wouldn't do that. – Gaspard kept another disc on the shelf. – You wouldn't killed no one, wouldn't selling your car and... You see the poetry, but you don't feel it.

\- Yes, today even when Xavier made me think. Sebastian is very dramatic, my God.

\- Be dramatic it's part of being romantic, Kav.


	4. Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down.

**12:00 am**

Xavier scratched his eyes and yawned, sipped coffee and put the glass on the table, took the headphone and placed next to the cup of coffee. Programmed two songs and an ad for one of the sponsors. Yawned, covered his head with the sweatshirt's hood. His eyes automatically closed, he had no power over itself. He entered in a "stand by" state, as if he was meditating and hitting his head on the table by not being able to stand. He slept.

A hand nudged his shoulder. Was Pedro. Xavier awoke and Pedro pointed to one of the walls of the Radio Studio. The Chroma Key effect with a green light that increases gradually every minute. Chris was beside Pedro and smile like a fool. Xavier didn't approve it. Then the Chroma Key effect lit up the speakers, cassette tapes, Xavier's headphone. A children's Choir sang in the background, like a heavenly choir. Angels singing, Angels playing guitar. Thibaut guide them while smiled proud of his accomplishment, as who said "my children learned all this to me, I'm a good teacher. I need to continue.". then everything started to shake, as if it were going on a "natural" catastrophe. Cassette tapes fell on the ground and the speakers exploded, its tiny pieces were now part of the brightness of the chroma key, as if it had merged. The floor gave way, Xavier fell, but managed to hold on the "safe". He felt two hands pulling him. He was safe. Thibaut was with palms stuck together while praying and children were stuck in him like sugar. Xavier smiled. He was strangely comfortable with that situation.

_"And when he knows what he wants from his time and when he wakes up and makes up his mind"._

Xavier opened his eyes. Had slept through an entire song. Got up from the chair, went to the door and shouted Pedro's name, then shouted Chris's name and finally Thibaut's name. He was alone. Had no chroma key, the tapes were in their proper places, his headphone next to the cup of coffee. He took the glass and took a sip. Cold coffee. 

\- Oh, hell! - He said quietly and sat in the chair again, slid it to the coffee machine and filled the glass again. Gave impetus and slid up the table again. Gave a sip at the coffee and sighed with relief. Put the glass on the table and the headphone in ears.

**12:17 am**

_"Good morning, listeners, I... We're going to hear a song now that..."_

Gaspard looked Vincent and Vincent stared him back.

_"That... Oh, hell... A song for you who that have fear and you that feel alone sometimes. Don't feel alone, don't be afraid, tune your radio and listen to all these people."_

\- What's wrong with Xavier? - Vincent asked while keeping another record in his proper cover.

\- Sleep.

**12:18 am**

A word of advice.

_"When you're alone and life is making you lonely, you can always go downtown"_

Anna broke an egg and put the clear and the gem in the mixer. Wiped her hands on the apron and picking up the full cup of wheat flour.

_"When you've got worries all the noise and the hurry seems to help, I know - downtown"_

Sebastian was turning from side to side on the cold bed. It wasn't that way, Vincent was missing.

_"Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city"_

Pedro stopped at the red light and looked in the mirror fixing his hair.

_"Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty, how can you lose?"_

Thin fingers if they meshed in other thin fingers. A hug. The wind rustled their hair and... That shampoo smell. Chris smiled and put his free hand in Thibaut's hair, fiddling with the wires. Thibaut's blue eyes were lost in the neighborhood lights, lamps, traffic lights. Pedro's car. Thibaut smiled.

_"The lights are much brighter there, you can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares"_

Xavier stretched the wire of the microphone and went to the window. The power feeling had gone and left free the loneliness feeling. He was easily attracted to lights, not for chroma key, but for lights. People were abandoning slowly the habit of listening to the radio, so he had to hold people's attention somehow and in some way he could, but still afraid. People were switching the radio on television. Not that he didn't like television, he usually watched the films, the shows and the news, sometimes even watched some cartoons, but he worked with radio, not television, he had to defend it or was unemployed. He cared about it constantly.

_"Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossa nova"_

Gaspard faced Vincent and showed one of the records to his friend. Vincent looked for the record that Gaspard had at hand.

\- Pedro likes Bossa nova? - Both asked at the same time and then laughed.

_"And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you, someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to guide them along"_

Anna increased the radio.

Sebastian increased the radio.

Pedro increased the radio.

Thibaut increased the radio.

Vincent increased the radio.

_"So maybe I'll see you there. We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares."_

Xavier sang low and went back to his chair, smiled and drank a sip of coffee. He knew that if he had the chance to make people turn on the radio always, especially at night - at that moment of solitude, where the cold takes care of your belly and you embrace who can embrace or hold a pillow or hold yourself - he could convince people that they need that, even with the TV.


	5. Video killed the radio star.

_"If I was young it didn't stop you coming through"_

**02:00 am**

Vincent and Gaspard were pick Xavier at the radio station. The boy was at the door of the building, with a cigarette in his mouth and arms crossed trying to protect himself from the cold. Vincent parked his car in front of the building and Xavier opened the car's back door and came in, closed the door and kissed Gaspard.

\- What happened to you today, Xav? - Vincent asked looking in the rearview mirror.

\- Just... I'm just tired, no biggie. - The boy answered with a sleepy voice and then yawned.

**2:12 am**

Anna put the cake tin in the oven. She needed to innovate, because if she doesn't innovate... Was unemployed.

**2:13 am**

Xavier raised an eyebrow, but was too tired to think about it. Lay down on Gaspard's shoulder and yawned again.

\- I'm not able to reason. You sleep on the couch and when dawn we can talk about it.

\- Ok... I have news for you, guys. - Vincent said while parked the car.

\- Hm? - Xavier asked.

\- Kav is back, I have a shoot tomorrow! - He said shutting down the car.

Gaspard and Xavier jumped on the bench, excited.

\- Seriously? - Gaspard asked.

\- Yes, and I'm so excited, so excited.

Xavier undid the man excited and began to get worried.

\- Be careful, Kav.

**2:30 am**

Thibaut's room was unusual. It was beautiful. Had no bed, just the mattress and a mobile with a large radio that had a Victrola attached on top. Next to the radio, was the small collection of vinyl records and a strand of Christmas lights around the mobile as a lamp. The incense smell. Chris smiled and Thibaut played himself on the mattress as a child, Chris's smile turned into a laugh.

**2:40 am**

Pedro came home and entered the Office. All packed up, taking a pile of records that were on the table. He smiled and shook his head, _"I love my kids"_ he thought.

**2:44 am**

Sebastian felt the body hit on the floor, but in the same way he didn't wake up. His body hit on the ground and he gave a shout, but still didn't wake up. Pulled the blanket and continued sleeping.

**2:50 am**

Xavier entered the apartment, threw the bag down and went to his room as if his bed say _"Come here, give me a hug"_ Gaspard laughed and walked into the room along with the tired boy. The boy of frizzy hair picked up a sheet, a pillow and two blankets, returned to the room and covered the sofa with the sheet, put the pillow at one end of the sofa and the two blankets folded on top of it.

\- Thank You, Gaspirator. Thanks, really.

\- It's okay. How many times have you not helped us? - Gaspard sat down on the couch, picked up the Pack of cigarettes and took one of them, placing it in his mouth and lighting, laughing low while the smoke descended gently down his throat - If it wasn't you, me and Xavier we wouldn't be together and not have an apartment for shelter you when you needed.

Vincent chuckled and sat beside Gaspard on the couch.

\- I feel like a fairy godmother.

**03:00 am**

Anna took the cake from the oven and brought her face to smell. Smiled satisfied. She put the shape on top of the table and gave small jumping, clapping and laughing.

\- Who will be fired now? - She came over the face of the cake again - HA!

**04:00 am**

Hands on other's hair, pulling him into a kiss. Thibaut smiled, felt comfortable, he didn't felt fear, but... He wasn't prepared to pass that, then he walked away a little and Chris understand what Thibaut meant by that gesture. Thibaut laid his head in Chris's chest and both slept quiet, comfortable, as if they were in heaven.

**12:00 pm**

The room phone ringing. Vincent thought he was dreaming, but then the phone rang again and he woke up, grabbed the phone and put it in his ear.  

\- Xav! I need to talk to you. Is urgent.

\- Pedro... - Vincent started - Xavier's sleeping.

\- Kav?

\- Yes. - The boy raised an eyebrow.

\- What are you doing there?

\- It's a long story...

\- What have you done to Seb?

\- Nothing.

\- Kav!

\- It's a long story...

\- I'm going to kill you when I find out what happened, you are aware of that, eh?

\- Yes, I am.

\- Ok, but now calls Xavier, I really need to talk to him. - Pedro was worried about something and Vincent became concerned with that.

\- I'll call him.

**12:02 pm**

Anna arrived at the Studio full of bags on hand, when she entered her smile disbanded completely. She felt a strange mood when she saw her program director talking to a woman. Was a beautiful woman, frizzy hair and nails painted Orange, was wearing a green cardigan and pointed to some parts of the Studio as if point changes. Anna was towards both and put the bags on the table.

\- Anna, this is Annie.

Anna shook the woman's hand who smiled gently.

\- I watch your program every day. - The woman had a soft and firm voice at the same time.

\- Oh... Wow... Thank You.

The program Director made a gesture with his hand to a man and the man came in his direction.

\- We need to talk with you. - The Director said and Anna sighed.

**12:04 pm**

Xavier wasn't believing what he was hearing, he didn't know what to say to Pedro.

\- You warned Chris? - The boy asked.

\- No, I couldn't talk to him still... I don't know what to do, Xavier. They want to talk with us... And I'm afraid of what they will say.

\- Calm down, we're going to fix it.

\- I'm not so sure.

\- What time they want to talk with us?

\- At 03:00 pm.

\- I meet you there.

**12:07 pm**

That noise. Thibaut continued sleeping and Chris opened his eyes. _"No, not now."_ he thought. The phone rang again. Chris caught it and placed in his ear.

\- Thibaut's sleeping and...

\- No, I want to talk to you.

\- Pedro? - Chris asked raising his body for a moment.

\- Yes, the President of radio wants to talk with us at 03:00 pm, I am very scared and I need you there, not only because they want to.

\- They... Hm... - Chris passed his hand over his face - I'll be there.

**12:20 pm**

Anna laughed and punched on the table, her anger reached Annie correct way. That's what Anna wanted. The blonde girl took a deep breath and then tried to keep calm.

\- I understand well? You want to take my program out of air to put in place a program of clips?

The producer and the Director agreed.

\- But... - Annie began, but was interrupted.

\- You are aware of how many clips programs exist in the world? And you have any idea how many of them are at the same time? No, you don't have this notion, but... - The girl stood up from her chair - Do what you want, I don't give a damn. - Anna went toward the door, but turned again to the three - The ingredients are in the bags. I just don't take them away because I bought with your money... MAKE A CAKE SO YUMMY AS MINE! - She showed the middle finger and left the room.

**2:59 pm**

Sebastian began to turn from one side to another, contracted the eyelids. Moaned low, an agony moan and then woke up with his own scream. A drop of sweat dripped from his face, then he ran his hand over it. Put his hand in his hair and he was wet with sweat. Pick up the phone and dialed some numbers.

**03:00 pm**

Vincent parked his car in front of a trailer. Get off the car and put his sunglasses. A man came toward him and shook his hand.

\- Are you ready? - The man asked Vincent.

\- Always.

**03:02 pm**

_"What did you tell them? Video killed the radio star."_

Xavier, Pedro and Chris. The three sitting in Office chairs President of radio. The thin man, tall, with red hair and freckles, elegant and... Gay rode back and forth trying to figure out how to say what he had to say to those three guys.

\- Hm. - He started and coughed then - I have to be professional and...

\- And? - Xavier said crossing his arms.

\- And... We're going to sell the building to a TV station.

Xavier stood up from the Chair of a crude way and Pedro hit his head on the table, Chris opened his mouth and stood facing the President.

\- Are you going to sell the building to a TV station? - Xavier asked trying to keep calm.

\- Yes.

**3:10 pm**

Thibaut was still sleeping when his phone rang and interrupted his sleep. His precious sleep. He put the cell phone in his ear, keeping his eyes closed.

\- Hm?

\- Breaky-breaky... - The voice of child looked sad.

\- What happened Uffie?

\- I'm unemployed now.

Thibaut opened his eyes and sat on the mattress.

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN? - He coughed - WHAT THESE BASTARDS HAVE DONE?

Thibaut was zen. Very much. But...

\- They will put a videoclips program in place.

Thibaut grimaced and raised an eyebrow.

\- But... But the audience will be a shit, because... Viewers are faithful to their favourite programmes.

\- I know that, but they don't know.

\- I'm on my way.

**3:15 pm**

Vincent put the equipment and got in the car. He just needed to accelerate the car, the result was catastrophic: A rollover and a crumpled car hood on a pole. Then he sped up the car, another car followed him with a siren on top. A Chase. Vincent flipped the car, but lost control of the brakes and before he could think of to complete the sequence without leaving wounded, the car was automatically to another post, slamming into him, causing the body of Vincent go forward and his head hit hard on the steering wheel.

**3:30 pm**

Sebastian wore a suit, put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and called to the apartment of Gaspard and Xavier, where Vincent probably sheltered. There was no answer. He've reached Pedro's home, nobody answered. He've reached Thibaut's home, nobody answered. Called Gaspard's phone, Xavier, Pedro, Chris, Thibaut and Anna's phone. That child's voice.

\- Seb.

\- Do you know where's Kav?

\- No, why?

\- I had a nightmare... With him and... I need to find him... Where's Pedro?

\- Also don't know... - The girl realized the hopelessness of the other - Take it easy, ok? I'll try to call the boys.

\- Ok, I'm going to there.

Anna scratched her head.

\- Right.

**3:40 pm**

Xavier left the meeting room and slammed the door firmly. Chris went after him and Pedro was staring the President of radio.

\- You will regret every word that came out of your mouth today and for every euro that you'll gain from the sale of this place. - The blond stood up calmly and approached the Red Guard - Remember these words... - Pedro left the room.

Xavier put a cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag, went walking down the aisle in a hurry. Pedro and Chris followed him. The dark-haired boy running down the stairs and out of the building. Coming out, he threw his cigarette on the asphalt and screamed. Pedro ran his hand across his forehead and hair and a feeling of emptiness overtook him. Chris lit a cigarette and touched the wall, was not easy to find internship. He closed his eyes, scratching an eyebrow.

**3:45 pm**

Gaspard has finished arranging some papers and looked at the clock, was worried about Pedro, Chris and especially with Xavier. The phone rang and he left the papers on the table to answer it.

\- Mr Gasp... Gaspirator?

\- Gaspard.

\- Gaspard, sorry... You probably don't know me, my name is Mehdi and... I took the liberty to look for a name on Vincent's cell phone... Someone I could contact. I ruled out contact with name of Sebastian, has a heart in front, I believe that if I contact Sebastian, he probably would faint and...

\- What are you talking about?

\- I'm a doctor. And your friend admitted there are sixteen minutes ago, he suffered an accident.

**3:50 pm**

Pedro returned with Xavier for the boy's apartment. Both entered and Xavier closed the door, called Gaspard, but nobody answered. He raises an eyebrow.

\- Xav... - Pedro called him - Look this.

Xavier went to Pedro and looked at the note that the blond had at hand.

_"I went to the hospital. Kav had an accident and they called me to go over there."_

Pedro left the note on the table and Xavier sat on it. His phone rang and he took it in his pocket, slid the finger on the screen and put it in his ear.

\- Hi. - The child's voice.

\- Xav... Do you know where's Vinco?

\- Sebastian is with you?

\- Yes.

\- Vincent is in the hospital, he suffered an accident...

Anna stayed quiet for a short time.

\- Can I?

\- Yes, he's going to have to know one way or another.

**3:56 pm**

Sebastian let the smoke through his nose and Thibaut looked worried while drinking a sip of coffee. Anna sat in front of Sebastian and the boy has his blue eyes on the blonde girl waiting for an answer.

\- Vincent suffered an accident.

**04:00 pm**

The wind of the cold runner moved Gaspard's hair and a medicinal smell mixed with a saline smell invaded his nostrils. The cellphone vibrated inside the pocket of his pants and he went out to answer it. Outside it was cold, but the warm sun warmed the boy a little. He slid the finger on the screen and put the cell phone in his ear, fixing his hair then.

\- Xav.

\- How is he?

\- With head injuries. He hit it on the wheel and the doctor said that he narrowly... He wouldn't survive. The car in which he was narrowly exploded... - Gaspard passed his hand over his face and took a deep breath - You told Seb?

\- Uffie told... - Xavier gave a break - You want me to come over?

\- No, no, I'm fine and Kav is improving, but I'll need to go to later, because... Stay here is... I'll be tired.

\- All right, I'll... Or Pedro, I don't know, we see that later.

\- Ok, I'm going to hang up, I'm going to find the doctor.

\- Okay, call me later. I love you.

\- I love you too.

**4:10 pm**

Sebastian rubbed his eyes, was crying and couldn't stop. He stood up and walked towards the door, leaving Anna's apartment. Thibaut and the girl were behind him.

**4:11 pm**

_"Pictures came and broke your heart"_

Chroma key, movies, tv shows, music videos, music videos, music videos. Xavier's eyes were burning looking at television. He wanted to break it. He wanted to see it in pieces on the floor or burning in flames. Pedro noted Xavier changing the channels compulsively.

_"You were the first one, you were the last one"_

The blond man sat beside the boy who pressed the buttons without stopping and hugged him. Xavier put down the remote control and embraced Pedro back, crying like a child in the mother's lap.

_"In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far. Pictures came and broke your heart, put down the blame on VCR."_


	6. Don't be sad, won't ever happen like this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put one more pairing now and two more characters, so...

**06:00 pm**

The hallway of the hospital seemed even colder. Pedro wanted a cigarette, but... His eyes were lifted up to the plate emblazoned with the warning: _"Don't smoke"_. He started thinking about what he would do in the future, he had studied to work on a radio, had dedicated more than ten years of his life on it. He looked at the ground tarpaulin, closed his eyes and that image wouldn't stop flashing in his head: The building of radio going to the floor, falling, being imploded. A tear wet his face and he smiled wryly, that kind of smile that comes when you think it's better to laugh than cry. Visiting hours was at 6:20 pm and he wanted to see Vincent and apologize for being so rude to him sometimes. He laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Steps, steps down the hall. Pedro contracted his eyelids and passed his tongue on his lips. Steps, footsteps approaching increasingly. He grimaced and viewed the image in his head. Steps and a voice, a lowvoice, slow down. He couldn't understand what the voice was saying, he was tired. A hand on his shoulder, a divine touch. Pedro opened his eyes. That unknown face, worried. Pedro looked at the coat and badge: Dr. Mehdi.

**6:10 pm**

The building needed reforms, people always helped, but it was still in bad condition. Thibaut helped as best as he could, taught children how to play the guitar and sometimes taught to play the piano, it was easier to teach the guitar because the orphanage had several of them and... Just one piano, so he taught who wanted to learn. He was sitting on a pillow in the living room, tuning the guitar. Sad and worried. A Meow. Thibaut looked around the room. A child was playing with a cat while watching the man tuning the guitar. He smiled discouraged and the child came towards him, dragging a doll. The cat was with her. She was a blonde girl, with the straight hair and a fringe. Had heterochromia and cause children don't like to play with her, then it was only her, the cat and the doll. Thibaut spent his fingers over the girl's face and smiled.

\- Do you want to play with me? – The girl asked shyly. Thibaut wanted to cry.

\- What do you want to play?

The girl lifted her shoulders, shook a lip on the other and looked at the doll. Thibaut laughed low and the girl made a sad face.

\- I'll play with you, but... - He started – You have to promise me that you won't be sad again.

The girl agreed, shaking her head.

**6:11 pm**

The spark that occasionally turned into a flame and the silence that occasionally turned a sigh. The sound of finger pressing the lighter and the TV turned off, the radio off. That yellow stuff with ears, arms and legs. Xavier raised an eyebrow. For years he tried to identify that thing. Anna moved the arms of her plush friend. At least he was excited, someone had to be excited. Gaspard looked for the stuffed animal.

\- Why you never used it in your program? – Gaspard asked and the girl shook her shoulders.

\- I don't know, - she lowered the stuffed animal and looked Gaspard – perhaps because I've never had anyone to give life to him.

Xavier tied his hair with a rubber band.

\- And that friend of Pedro?

Anna looked at the dark-haired boy, he seemed much more oriental at the time. She yawned.

\- What friend of Pedro?

\- I can't remember his name, -Xavier looked to Gaspard - do you remember?

\- If we remember the names of all Pedro's friend would have to give a Nobel Prize for us all.

Xavier and Anna laughed.

Finally.

**6:14 pm**

_"No more hearing the sound of the rain coming down, no more I can't see the sun, no more hurting for fun cause the moment has come"_

The alcohol smell. Sebastian didn't know what to do. He was angry, was sad, was miss Vincent, was bored, had no more radio shows, had no more Anna teaching to make cakes and pastries and savory... He drank a sip of whiskey, grimaced and threw the cup away and then he laughed and then... Started to cry.

**6:15 pm**

Chris clicked a few times, supported the elbows on the table and bit his lower lip, then he smiled.

\- Radio, eh?

**6:20 pm**

Pedro went hands on the striped shirt and straightened his hair, scratched his beard and looked to Mehdi. Mehdi gestured with his head, looking into Vincent's bedroom. Pedro entered. Vincent was full of wires stuck in his body and beside was that machine that measures heart rate and all those things. Mehdi pressed one of the buttons on the machine and noted some things on a piece of paper, then he put his clipboard on the machine and looked at Pedro.

\- Your friend could be dead now, - Pedro looked at him - he's very lucky, lucky to be alive and to have friends like the ones he has. – The doctor smiled at Pedro and the blonde smiled back.

**07:00 pm**

\- QUENTIN! - Xavier shouted while making a coffee again.

Anna looked at Gaspard and the boy of frizzy hair looked back.

\- Who? – Anna asked still staring Gaspard and raising an eyebrow - Xav gone mad? - She whispered questioning Gaspard and the boy shook his shoulders.

\- Quentin... - He leaned on the counter of marble – Pedro's friend, the actor.

\- Quen... Who? – Anna turned to Xavier.

\- Oh, Yes... Quentin... Of Course. – Gaspard said – THAT CRAZY GUY.

\- Yes... Wait... - Xavier said – Why crazy?

Gaspard ran his hands over his face, Xavier definitely didn't remember what Pedro's friend had done in one of these days.

**7:15 pm**

One smile to the other as if they were childhood friends. Pedro felt the warm coffee burn part of his mustache and he put the cup on the table laughing like a girl in love.

\- Aren't you that guy from the radio? – Mehdi asked.

\- I used to be that guy from the radio... Actually I was that guy from the radio until yesterday.

\- And what happened?

\- My bosses... - Pedro began, but was interrupted by the sound of his own cell phone, he took it and put in his ear – Chris... - He drank sip of coffee while being observed by the doctor.

\- I had an idea! – Chris replied.

Pedro went on to thin finger tip over the edge of the cup.

\- What idea?

\- An independent radio.

Pedro choked with coffee and couldn't answer the boy. Not to overcome that crisis.


	7. Sad, wrong, mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... A flashback, I love flashbacks.

**7:43 pm**  
  
 _"And now this. It's amazing how many things we do for people to be happy and when we think we're wrong and try to fix it, we discovered that we were wrong in thinking that we were wrong and we were wrong in thinking of quitting and want to be lonely to the point of putting a pillow and a blanket into the well, but anyway would miss music and wouldn't work well without music. There is nothing without music. I miss you and I'm hating you right now, but even hating you I would do anything to see you well and see you coming out of that bed, because that bed isn't your place. My bed is your place. And I'd do anything because... I love you more than I hate you and I think... Hate is a form of love, they are always together and I know you hate me somehow, who loves all this jealousy? Nobody loves all this jealousy and it isn't a lack of confidence in you, it's a lack of confidence in me and I'm afraid so, those things fuck with everything they want and when they want. I fall and I apologize if I was able to do that, but well, nobody is perfect and everybody makes mistakes sometimes. If when you come out, you want to apologize, would be great and I know I promised repeatedly control me about all this, but you know... I never really struggled to have a bit of confidence and that's all that I need to be able to try to be a better person. The problem of nobody is greater because problems are problems, but what changes is the way in which people try to solve them and I'll try to solve my problems in another way other than getting drunk from Scotch or coffee, other than sink me in some old movie about some actress blonde and beautiful and old. I'm trying not to sink in that stuff, even though that old things have given up every precedent for new things. I just wanted to apologize for being so stupid and act like a girl sometimes, it maybe that I am or not, I don't know. Wanted to say I love you and I hope you change your bed soon."_

Sebastian placed the pen on the table and drank another sip of whiskey, feel adversarial as hell, but that would be the last glass broken in that day, he didn't want to see Vincent because he was without courage. Picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

**08:00 pm**

\- No, but... Seriously... Why crazy? - Xavier asked sitting on the couch between Anna and Gaspard, giving a cup of coffee to both.

Gaspard put out his cigarette and stared at his companion.

_Flashback – Half a scissor._

Quentin was an actor, knew how to imitate various known and unknown characters that after he imitaded passed to be known, but... Everyone has problems and problems are often the cause of other problems. Dementia. Quentin program was one of the first programs to be taken off the air because of the new wave of music videos and no person would know that if weren't a fan. And if he hadn't cut off all the clothes in the dressing room and... If he hadn't put the place on fire. He was accused of damaging a heritage and arrested. His lawyer did his freedom in one month claiming insanity and he started doing therapy. He said he wasn't crazy and so his lawyer agreed, saying that "you'll be mad if you don't do that shit, because then you're back to jail, then sit on that couch and tell your stories for the therapist, suddenly he even writes a biography, think about it."

_End of flashback._

Xavier scratched his head and smiled to Gaspard.

\- Oh... Hell. - He said.

Anna was almost lying on the two boys, seeming more interested in story than the characters themselves.

\- I liked him. – She said smiling at Xavier and Gaspard.

**8:10 pm**

Mehdi was doing on duty, but there wasn't much to do that day, there were only two patients in his sector and both were asleep, so he asked Pedro stuck around for a bit. The blond was outside the hospital talking on the phone. He asked two more cups of coffee.

**8:11 pm**

\- I give it to him, but... You could do that, you could run away after, for the love of God, Seb.

\- For the love of God, mom... Do this for me and don't kill Kav, please.

\- Let the envelope under my door.

\- I love you.

Pedro hung up the phone and went back into the hospital.

**8:14 pm**

The girl put some cliques and plates on top of a cloth lying on the floor in front of Thibaut's legs. Now there were two more dolls and Thibaut was holding one of them, simulating with the girl an afternoon tea. The girl laughed for the first time in many days and Thibaut was happy about that. Some children went through both and laughed and pointed and Thibaut got up with an authoritative air and just pointed to the kitchen door. All children obeyed his gesture. A muffled cry. The girl cried embraced with one of the dolls. Thibaut laid a strand of hair behind his ear and down, getting the same height of the little girl.

\- I'm your friend, you don't have to cry. - He smiled while he wanted to cry, the girl hugged him and he lost his balance, falling on the ground and making the girl laugh.

**8:20 pm**

The tick-tock of the clock and the noise of a pen always writing something on a piece of paper. The smoke clouded his vision and he could no longer speak nothing but "return my puppet" he began to repeat this supplication, as if the puppet was falling from the sky, breaking the ceiling of that room and fall into his lap. He hugged his knees and set his eyes on the glass lenses of another man. Man's mouth opened to speak something so... He repeated the same thing he were saying before: Return my puppet.

\- Sir, you used to be more communicative before.

\- Sir? – The man thought a little - Used to call me by my name when I was more communicative.

\- I admire your intelligence, but you need to understand that your puppet was lost, was consumed by flames.

\- You should talk about these things? You should help me... But... Yes, my puppet was consumed by flames and you know why? BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING SOCIETY. - He stood up – Sir, what isn't consumed by flames nowadays?

\- The time of your session is over.

\- Time? The time also was consumed by flames.

**8:35 pm**

Chris was locked in his room, noting a few things and reading other things and searching other things, that idea made an impression in his brain and he couldn't just ignore until try something. Even more when realized the positive reaction of Pedro.


	8. Go to study, get a job. Forget your problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that my english are more than terrible in this chapter, but only because I'm a little bit upset and because I just can speak portuguese decently. So... I'm sorry for all this. And it seems that I'm losing the point of this fanfic, but I'm not, you'll see.

**09:00 pm**

He warmed his hands in coffee mug and yawned at the same time. His eyes were burning and closing slowly, but he widened and yawned again unexpectedly, contracted his eyelids. Looked at his computer monitor. Tape deck, microphones, turntables, mixer, equalizer, transmitters, 25, 50 watts, cables, stereo generator. The calculator and scribbled papers with numbers and math. Antenna. The soundboard. 2000.00, 3000.00, 600.00, 230.00 EUR. Zeroes, zeroes and zeroes. Hundreds of them. Chris sighed and picked up the phone.

**9:15 pm**

Mehdi wouldn't let Pedro leave, but the boy was tired, so he left Pedro in hopital's front door and the blonde got into his car and called the other with a finger. The doctor approached and Pedro smiled, closing his face like if he was press his nose against Mehdi's nose.

\- Good job, take care of my son-in-law.

Mehdi laughed low and Pedro moved away, started the car and waved to the other.

**9:18 pm**

Thibaut tied the case of his guitar on the grid iron, put the headphones in his ear and climbed on the bike and started pedaling slowly, til increase speed and disappear in the middle of the street. He felt useless he can't take that girl home and tell stories to her sleep and cover and buy sweets and be a father. Well, he could, but not at that moment.

**9:19 pm**

_“... After the announcement of sponsors we'll have Huey Lewis and the News, stay with us"._

Xavier turned off the radio. So... It was the way things would work. That random announcer would play the hits and he didn't. _"Don't forget my voice..."_ he thought, _"I'll take care of it all."_ He was lost in thought. An object hit his face and he in a stunning reflex, pushed the object on the floor like a volleyball.

\- MY LITTLE FRIEND! – Anna shouted stretching her arms and getting that yellow stuff that had played at Xavier.

\- I need a job. - He said getting up.

Gaspard looked at him and sighed. Anna embraced the yellow stuff. Xavier was toward the bedroom and entered there, knocking the door.

**9:24 pm**

Sebastian threw his cigarette on the pavement and went to the door of Pedro's house, took the envelope inside the black denim jacket and put it under the door, scratched his head and was staggering away.

**9:30 pm**

Thibaut got off the bike and opened the door, pushed the bike up the hallway and entered and then locking the door and up the stairs. Pushed to take the bedroom door and Chris was lying on the computer sleeping like Angel in the middle of the hell. That mess. Thibaut laughed low and went to him. Yawned. He couldn't see anyone sleeping. Put his hand on Chris's shoulder and took when he saw what the boy was doing. He raised an eyebrow and then he smiled.

**10:00 pm**

_"Okay, I don't know why I have to write this shit every day, but if it is not to go back to jail I write up a book if they ask me, but..."._

Quentin bit the pen quickly.

_"You want so many things from me and I... I only want one thing from you. I want you to give me my puppet, because I am nothing without him, you... You could get one and... Maybe I could go back to normal and maybe didn't need more writing in this book."._

He bit the corner of the mouth and hit the pen's tip in the book.

_"Maybe you all are even who runs the society, maybe are yourselves that control the lives of people with televisions and radios, I know that... Each of them has its own culture, secret or not so secret as well and I also know that you think that I shouldn't criticize both. You, psychologists, criticize the methods of others for not agreeing with them. Freud? Jung? Yes, you tend to live this war, so therefore, I believe that I can criticize some things too. It wasn't one dressing room or two that caught fire... It was that bloody competition, all the fucking money. "You have to cut your beard, wear a fashion clothes, fashion sneakers, you have to have money to buy what they appear on television, you have to be always in good conscience, no matter what happens, no matter which way things work, you've got it, you got it..." I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have to do anything I don't want to do and won't crack down inside of me what I want to do, all people's actions are the actions of many other people, you know, it's the law, action and reaction, no matter how bad both can be... Jealousy, murder, loneliness, suicide, lack, murder, lack of perspective, suicide, progress, return, fire, fire, fire, fire. I just wanted my program and my puppet, is too much to ask? You all would do the same. If you take the right to exercise your profession, doctor... What would you do? I'm sure you would get as much as I... Psychopathy maybe. I just want my yellow puppet... I'm not asking more for my program... Only only for my yellow puppet."._

**11:00 pm**

Sebastian wanted to put a bullet in his head. It was as if the laughter of those girls all occupy his whole head in a way that he didn't know how to control. And the sound of radio tuning mingled with the laughter. He capped his ears with his hands, twitching eyelids and then gave small punches in thehead. The bus stopped in front of him and he entered.

**11:10 pm**

Job.

The solution to almost every problem.

Xavier scratched his eyes and opened the computer and after, some programs. Began typing. He needed a work. Gaspard couldn't pay the bills alone and... Now his boss was also unemployed. He sighed. French multinational. Oh. He didn't care. Sent the email.

Study, get a job, forget the problems. Forget the fucking problems.


	9. What seems to be is always better than nothing.

**18h20**

That attempt at trying to be a better person and to apologize for defects that you have to be a natural thing. As when you finish judging a person by one or two actions and forgets all the good things they're ever done in their life. This is pure and simple selfishness. What's between the lines means much more than what a no-brainer to understand, but... And when people don't get it? That's not their fault too, there so you need a little courage and explain it to the desired person. In every way. The apology and the promise of change and... The other radio stations.

_"You're with me till 6:40 pm, my name is David and I have a surprise for you"._

_"Surprise, yeah?"_ Sebastian thought. He wanted a cigarette, but... That damn warning. He would like to know who was the nurse who listened to that program radio. _"Heretic"_ he sighed and looked at the bedroom door where Vincent was. _"What am I doing here?"_ , he wondered, but a voice inside of his head said he was there to apologize, apologize for being the way he was. Apologize for not being able to warn of the nightmare he had. He entered the room. Vincent was sleeping and the envelope he had given to Pedro was on top of a table. Sebastian had his hands in his pocket and stood up next to Vincent, but in truth he wanted to hug him.

_"Never coming near what he wanted to say"_

He kissed Vincent's forehead and went his pale fingers over his face.

_"Only to realize it never really was"_

Sebastian took the envelope on top of the table and opened it, sat on the couch next to the bed and pulled out the letter. Began to read it.

**6:45 pm**

Pedro parked the car. His intention wasn't to see Vincent that day... Was seeing someone else. He entered the hospital and went to the hostess to ask for Mehdi.

**6:46 pm**

Gaspard hung up the phone and Anna was waiting for a answer from her friend.

\- He accepted, but... - Gaspard gave a break - He asked in what place you are going to present this program.

\- Internet!

\- Inter... - Gaspard was interrupted by some noise. The noise of the door of his room. Xavier was just with a t-shirt and his hair seemed to have come out of the washing machine.

\- I got a job, I need coffee. - He said and yawned.

**6:47 pm**

Thibaut drank a sip of coffee, while Chris was walking from one side to the other, linking non-stop, excited and... Sometimes he'd give little leaps by care of it.

\- We need sponsors, partners... Your boss might not be our partner? It has everything to do with a radio station and...

\- Chris...

\- He would have loved the idea.

\- Chris! - Thibaut increased a little his voice and Chris looked him - Calm down, smoke a cigarette and I'll talk to him tomorrow.

\- Seriously? - Chris turned to Thibaut giving a jump, with an animated smile on his face. Thibaut agreed with his head.

**6:48 pm**

Sebastian started crying, was missing Vincent's voice. Was missing to embrace him, was yearning for his smell. A breath choking, far from being calm. Vincent had awakened. Sebastian got up quickly, but hold back then. He took courage and approached, Vincent smiled. Was alive. Was with Sebastian.

**07:00 pm**

Anna didn't want to be alone, she thought if she was alone, was able to go to the Studio where she worked and murdering Annie with her own hands. Went to balcony to smoke. Gaspard tried to wrest some answers from Xavier. Nothing. Someone knocked on the door. Xavier was open, still only with a t-shirt. Gaspard looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

\- I... I know you... - The man said.

\- I know you too... You can enter. - Xavier answered and came down from the door, waiting for the man to close.

Gaspard looked the man.

\- Dupieux!

\- Andre... - The man approached and shook Gaspard's hand.

His gaze went immediately to the couch. His heart sped up, a tear wet his face.

The yellow puppet. Flat Eric.


	10. And he's gone. Winter's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep with this... But I like this fanfic. And Babybot and Lara likes it too. I had some problems so sorry, but I have to do a thing in here now. Some changes. If you guys doesn't like it it's ok too, I understand. Thank you for people that are still reading my things.

_6 months later._

 

**12:00 am**

 

 _"And that's_ _what people do in the lonely nights... Drink coffee. Do you want coffee? Now, a song for all the lonely people who are drinking coffee this night. Never can say goodbye by Jackson 5"_

Xavier lit a cigarette, put the microphone on the table and put the music to play. Chris looked the boy drop the smoke through his nose and put his legs on the table next to the microphone. Continued watching the other. Xavier went to the window and Chris continued observing the boy. His idea had worked: An independent radio, Xavier was the voice and everyone stopped what they were doing to hear him always, but...

 

**12:15 am**

 

_"Lonely People. Perhaps these people know how to follow the life without any problems. And to match my sweet coffee and the loneliness of everyone, you will hear now Gilbert O'Sullivan, no person in the world it's more lonelier than this citizen"_

The train. That funny feeling you have when you want to run away from something or someone, the train takes you and usually never brings you back. Pedro knew it, Mehdi knew it, Anna, Sebastian, Vincent, Chris, everybody knew it and... Gaspard wouldn't come back after everything that had happened. Now he was on his own and free he left everything behind.

 

**12:17 am**

 

Xavier thought while drinking his tenth Cup of coffee. He thought why the things happen like that, felt guilty for once again to be thinking about that, so he threw the cup of coffee on the floor and turned to Chris who was picking some cassette tapes. To not be appearing new people he wouldn't stop thinking in that situation.

 

\- Xav... - The boy took his legs of the table and sat down in the chair decently. The other continued in silence. As much as he wanted to break that entire Studio, he couldn't... Was Chris dream. Was his dream - Talk to me.

\- What do you want me to talk to you? Want me to talk about everything I tried?

\- No. I want to tell you something because you need to say something.

\- I don't need anything, treinee.

 

  **12:20 am**

 

At other times Quentin used to be a great television presenter, but he thought that it was all because of Flat Eric and... The effigy was burned and he didn't know what to do. People always depend on something or someone and Quentin depended on Flat Eric to feel strong and well. The question was... If Flat Eric had been burnt how Anna had one equal? She thought that maybe her father was a Quentin fan and had a doll like Flat Eric, but no... The truth was different.

 

  **Flashback**

 The joy of a mother giving birth to a son does not compare the disappointment of giving birth to another child without that their first child getting rebell, going so far as to need years of therapy. Jealous. You know how does this thing work, destroys lives, destroys homes, destroys people's faith. And this was the little Quentin... The small and crazy Quentin, with his favorite doll which he had christened "Flat Eric" and... For the small Quentin couldn't have two Flat Eric in the world, so little Quentin won a brother and his brother won a yellow puppet just like his. There was another Flat Eric now.

  **End of flashback**

 

The truth and forgiveness. Quentin was Anna's uncle and the doll was the second yellow Flat Eric. Quentin didn't know how to deal as that information, but... Tried to settle things in the best way possible. He had some contacts in other television channels and Anna needed work, as well as Flat Eric have come to life again. Anna now presented his cooking show, Quentin worked with her and Flat Eric... Well... Quentin gave him the life he needed.

The cake smell. His mother's recipe. Totally unknown and secret. Anna had this asset. Her grandmother taught the recipe before she died and now the girl made the cake with the same success. Quentin smiled.

 

\- Sorry for being stupid, my brother. - The man whispered as if he were praying.

\- Talk to me? - The blonde girl asked.

\- No... I was just thinking out loud. - He smiled trying to disguise and felt like crying. His brother was dead and only he knew the reason.

 

 Anna smiled and wiped her hands on Pajama bottoms.

  

**12:25 am**

 

_"And now you are left with Todd Rundgren and his Afterlife, while I gather the remnants of my coffee mug and fill another with more coffee"_

Vincent recovering from his accident gradually, he learned to walk again, felt a child. Pedro kept his distrust, but now he respected him, he respected his strength, his power to return to live in all those situations where there didn't seem much output to life again. Pedro respected Vincent never harmed Sebastian, even though Sebastian feel depressed sometimes. Pedro now understood that the fault wasn't of Vincent.

_"They say I don't think enough about the afterlife, of what's below and above, it's all in black and white. They say there's only one kind of love, you have to choose just right, they say there's only one kind of love..."_

 

**12:26 am**

 

 

_"In the afterlife kiss it all goodbye, in the afterlife you don't get another try..."_

That gentle knock at the door. Chris smiled and stood up quickly. Was Thibaut. He was back, has been in Rome studying art and didn't know what had happened in that time. He didn't know that Vincent was fine again and didn't know about Gaspard. Chris opened the door and the boy entered the apartment, hugging him hard as if he never had embraced before.

 

\- I love you so much, you know? - Chris asked and Thibaut felt his face burn.

\- And I love you so much too. - Thibaut glued his lips on Chris lips, but it would not kill his missing of the boy, that smell would not kill his homesick. Thibaut knew there was something wrong, contracted the eyebrows and entered the apartment looking for something. - Where's Xavier?

 

 Chris crossed his arms and his eyes went to the coffee stained carpet.

 

 - Went to get more coffee...

 

Thibaut raised an eyebrow.

 

 - Where's Gaspard?

 

Chris didn't know what to say or how to explain the situation. He thought "I'm just a trainee, I don't need to explain this and I know how to get out of this situation".

 

 - How was your trip? - He asked approaching the other. Thibaut walked away.

\- What are you hiding from me? Where's Gaspard?

 

 Both heard the sound of timid steps and dishes by tapping lightly on the table, then the noise of a wire by dragging and then...

  

\- I hope you enjoyed this as much as I like music, I wanted to say that this song fits perfect with my friend Vincent and seamlessly blends with another situation, you know... And they could promise me a seat at the right side of the throne, but all would still be incomplete within the holy host, alone without the guiding light so sweet that has forever led me on. For me there's no eternal rest. You and I have unfinished business. OH, YES, YES. - Xavier was silent for a moment, drank a sip of coffee and placed the mug on the table - Now I will play a song for the coolest couple all time: The trainee and the artist. My wish of welcome for you, Breaky.

  

Thibaut was quiet and took a deep breath, then the only sound he can hear is the rain and then the piano and then a voice.

 

**12:27 am**

 

And even if he wanted to escape, there was that voice every night and all the people listening to it. The next would be any music of Stevie Wonder, he knew it.

  

_"All of this combines with lots of coffee, don't you think? Let's hear Overjoyed like there's no tomorrow... Then we play..."_

 

He knew.

 

 " _So what the fuss?"_

 

Yes.

 

  **2:30 pm**

 

Xavier was asleep on the table. He needed to wake up, needed to choose the music and things he would say to the program at night. He heard voices, opened his eyes slowly, was with a terrible appearance.

 

 - I'm not going to stay quiet. I want to know where's Gaspard... And by the way you guys won't tell me and I'll end up discovering from myself.

 

 Xavier rolled his eyes. That subject again?

 

 - I don't know where's Gaspard.

\- Great! All I know is Xavier didn't played a song to give me welcome. And you know it. Everyone knows it. I'm not mad about that. I'm worried, I'm five months off and when I come back it's like if Hulk had destroyed the city, for the love of God, Chris.

 

 Xavier stood up from the chair. Thibaut and Chris were in the kitchen and then a third voice broke into Xavier's ears.

 

 - Thibaut... Listen... We don't know where Gaspard is and even if we knew, we couldn't do anything. You Know what I Mean?

 

Was Pedro.

Xavier decided that he needed to take action. He went into the kitchen and stood at the door as a haunting.

 

\- Don't worry about me, I'm not sleepy and I'm not hungry. Someone made some coffee?

 

 Chris and Pedro were quiet, but Thibaut...

 

\- Xav...

\- Do you want some coffee, Breaky?

 

Thibaut couldn't resist.

 

\- I want, but I need to know what's happening.

\- No. You don't need it, you haven't lost anything, everything's great.

\- Even when you're going to be acting as if nothing had happened? WHERE IS GASPARD?

\- I don't know. - Xavier replied and handed a coffee mug to Thibaut - Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to work and Oh! Turn on the television, Uffie will teach a recipe very good today.

 

 Xavier left the kitchen. Thibaut had the impression that his friend just had gone up there to closure.

 

\- Ok... I'll find out where Gaspard is and I know how.

\- If you'll ask Vincent, forget it because he also doesn't know... He spent the day doing physical therapy and I stayed with him and Sebastian during all this time.

 

  **2:32 pm**

 

The setting was as a peasant and had cameras everywhere. Quentin got Flat Eric and was behind a chair. Anna put her apron, wanted Quentin and Pedro to feel proud.

 

\- She is beautiful, my God! - Pedro said while dried his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt.

 

Thibaut looked at Pedro and laughed low.

 

**2:40 pm**

 

Xavier's phone rang. He put the cigarette in his mouth and went to see who it was.

 

\- Who bothers me? - The person didn't answer - Who is it?

\- If I gotta get up early in the morning for a job interview and I forget to set the stupid alarm. Shame on me.

 

The voice was a little girl.

 

\- Who's talking?

 

The link went dead.

Xavier thought, but didn't recognize that voice. He found it odd, but decided to continue what he was doing: Choosing songs. The phone rang again and he answered.

 

\- Knowing some would like to turn back the hands of time.

 

Now it was a child voice.

 

\- Stevie Wonder... - Xavier said in a low voice.

 

The link went dead again.


	11. The other side of town.

**12:00 am**

 

_"You Know... This weird thing happened today with me. I received two calls with an unknown number and both calls were from children and... They probably enjoy my program. Or at least Stevie Wonder And... Stevie Wonder is a nice guy, you know. I have a gift for you"._

Can hear Xavier doing an sound, as if he were beating drums to create an tense atmosphere, but he knew. He knew and so it wouldn't be more suspense.

_"Midnight at the oasis by Maria Muldaur"_

He didn't know anymore. "I thought it was Stevie Wonder, but I don't know this song" he thought.

 

**12:01 am**

 

_"Midnight at the oasis. Send your camel to bed. Shadows paintin' our faces, traces of romance in our heads"_

Xavier knew that whoever it was who had called him he had no idea of what music was all about. If it was a game or not, he didn't care anymore, he didn't cared anymore about nothing, only with music.

 

**12:01 am**

 

_"Heaven's holdin' a half-moon, shinin' just for us. Let's slip off to a sand dune, real soon and kick up a little dust"_

Vincent got up from bed to get a drink of water. Sebastian was asleep on the couch and the TV was on. Vincent smiled, he didn't think more in his car and didn't think more on prejudice and not in fact almost died. Mehdi practically saved his life and he knew it and was grateful to the doctor. He would thank improving rapidly and gaining money otherwise. Sebastian turned on couch, was a cold night, although winter is almost over. Vincent drank his water and went to the couch, kissed Sebastian and went back to bed.

 

**12:02 am**

 

Chris didn't know how to make Thibaut forget that story, even because after 5 months everyone had already given up. 

Xavier tried like never before, said as never before and tried some more, but it wasn't enough and for a month he wished for death, but now he was only sedated, sedated by music and by his friends. Xavier was fine and had given up trying and had stopped talking and was just waiting for good things in his life, he saw it as a blessing from heaven. He changed his view on life in some aspects and all the times that he looked out the window holding his microphone he was waiting for a Police Chase or by murder or by prostitutes on the street and light poles illuminating their makeup and the brilliance of their shoes, short skirts and the full moon in the sky, a party with good music in a neighboring apartment, Eiffel Tower returning the faith of the people and putting them in places due: The suburbs. Xavier didn't want a whore to do good or evil things, they just had to be there, because they were cool with him and because they were cool with everyone and Xavier thought they were better than many people in the world, oppressed wronged. Mainly older women. He thought that the bandits had to be in place: The cells of any penitentiary, but... What if there were no more bad guys there would be no more cops. And that was the law of life: People all over the street, celebrating, running, stealing, fucking men and women for money, being happy, being sad. He wanted his voice at least part of it, since he couldn't do it and he wanted the music to be the soundtrack of this whole thing. That no one could take it from him. He had no more fear of being alone, because he didn't have to be afraid.

Thibaut was looking cassette tapes on the shelf while waiting for the next song. 

 

** 12:05 am **

 

 

_"You know that man? That said, if there's a hell below, we're all going to go? No? Close your eyes now. And just listen"_

Quentin closed his eyes.

_ "I'm from the other side of town: Out of bounds. To anybody who don't live around, I never learned to share, or how to care, I never had the teachings about being fair" _

The man with the beard taking care of half of his face was for another moment of his life: He saw his brother lying on the hospital bed, full of equipment for breathing and then the anger reached like a punch in the nose and he took the chance that his brother was still live.

 

 

**12:05 am**

 

_"Depression is part of my mind, the sun never shines on the other side of town"_

Chris closed his eyes and all he saw was a guy sitting on the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette, wearing a yellow sweater and black jeans. On top of a building a dark shadow, a target. Silence. A Yellow sweater stained with blood and a body lying on the sidewalk. 

 

** 12:05 am **

 

_ "The need here is always for more, there's nothing good in store on the other side of town" _

Thibaut closed his eyes and knew that in a bar somewhere in the country was a boy having the time or at least trying to have fun and not think about anything else. Thibaut didn't judge anyone how wrong or right, because he knew that all were responsible for their actions and that... The game of snooker was over that night. 

 

**12:06 am**

 

_"It's hard to do right in this filthy night"_

Anna closed her eyes. She felt the wind drag her hair by the small space around her ears and saw her father and smiled and then cried and knew he was proud of her somehow. 

 

** 12:07 am **

 

_ "Just plain simple comfort is completely out of sight" _

Pedro closed his eyes, knew it would work. Xavier always made it work, no matter how difficult that it seemed to be, everything he saw was Mehdi like an Angel in the middle of hell. The blond boy stretched out his arm as if to ask for a hug and he felt embraced, felt loved like never before, but something bothered him.

 

 

**12:08 am**

 

_"Ghetto blues showed on the news, all is aware, but what the hell do they care? You across the track, completely relaxed. You take the warning fact, don't you never come back."_

He knew the city would welcome him as a mother receives the child again and again and again and as many times as necessary. Pedro. But... He closed his eyes and dropped the last ball. Now the snooker was really finished.

** 12:10 am **

_ "Don't worry, if there's a hell below... We're all going to go... You may open your eyes. Feel good? I have a mug of coffee and I dedicate it to you guys... That was Curtis Mayfield and after him we'll have some High Fashion". _


	12. That's the way of the world

_"A child is born with a heart of gold, the way of the world makes his heart grow cold"_

 

**03:00 pm**

 

The phone rang. Xavier kept his eyes closed and groped the table until he find it, then put it in his ear.

\- No, I'm not interested.

The voice that came then seemed to be known, but Xavier knew that whoever was trying to disguise his voice.

\- Everybody smoke, use the pill and the dope.

\- For the love of God... If there is a hell below... Please go there.

The person went quiet for a moment.

\- I swear I'm trying, Xavier...

Xavier hung up and scratched his eyes.

\- Now this... He know my name. When did I say my name on rad... - Xavier was quiet - What the...

The phone rang again, Xavier answered and put on speakerphone.

\- I'm trying to... - The voice said and Xavier did not recognize, but didn't answer anything - I'm trying to... I want to be your friend. I know that you will sink into a chair beside the table, face down behind the microphone, you should know who I am. And you should know that I'm scared, scared of being sad, scared of you not to hide behind the microphone as it was a couple months ago... The things happen for a reason and I know that you know this. - It was a child's voice, Xavier felt like crying, then he hung up the phone.

 

**3:10 pm**

 

Vincent leaned on Sebastian and Pedro's shoulders. Pedro opened a door and the three entered. Xavier was in front of the window, the only thing that Pedro, Vincent and Sebastian could see was a small trail smoke in the apartment. Xavier knew that he now had company.

\- I'm sorry. - He said.

The other three looked at each other.

\- But why? - Vincent asked while the other two were on the couch.  
  
Xavier turned around slowly. Other smoke trail, this time bigger than the last one.

\- I know you expect more about everything... By the way... I also expect... But we're not the ones who dictate the rules, isn't it?

Pedro went ahead in a few steps and stood in front of Xavier. The boy didn't cry anymore, the boy doesn't show anything else. The big hair and big beard and socks on his feet, maybe missing any more tattoo, maybe missing one person, maybe missing a lot that no longer existed. Innocence? Who else would have that after a few years? Not that Pedro thought that bad, this is part of a growth   
much bigger, much bigger than the physical growth.

\- I could be dead right now. But I'm not... And that's a good thing, I mean something good. Something that I certainly know what it is, but I don't want to say. - Xavier said and turned to the window again - It's all very fragile... Nobody is strong enough, nobody is good enough, no one is alive enough. There's always something that... - Xavier was silent, the phone rang again. He closed his   
eyes and smiled - Nobody is wrong enough and nobody is sure enough. - Xavier saw a child on the street, a simple child who seemed to live that way in any sidewalk.  
\- Aren't you going to answer? - Sebastian asked.  
\- No... I know who's calling me and I don't think this is stranger anymore, a child telling me all the things that tells me when I answer the phone. - The child was holding a cell phone.  
\- Oh, but to me it seems yes... - Vincent said and then groaned in pain.  
\- Does not seem, Vinco... - Xavier turned to the three - One day these children will stop... Are jokes. Life is a joke and as I said before... Is fragile. You know this... - Vincent didn't say anything, only gestured with his head - Gaspard's not coming back and I'm okay with that, that's the way life works... But don't worry about me, I'm fine... Really.

 

**3:30 pm**

 

The child smiled, knew that even though didn't have much result, that man was proud of what she had done, although it didn't look proud of himself. The man bent down, getting the same girl's height and smiled at her, donned a new shirt in the small girl to heat it from cold.

\- You can go now. Is that House on the corner...

The child is gone. The man got up, put a cigarette in his mouth, straightened the backpack on his back and walked away.

 

  **3:34 pm**

 

The doorbell rang. Thibaut got up off the couch, covered Chris with the blanket and went to the door, opening it. There was no one, he raised an eyebrow, thought it strange, but heard a laugh. His gaze was down, then he saw a girl of about 6 years ago, shivering, but which nonetheless continued laughing. Thibaut lowered, was the same height of the child.

\- What are you doing here? You're lost?

\- No... Someone told to come here and said I would have a family that would take care of me like no one cared.

Thibaut felt a tear moisten his face.

\- Chris!

Chris stood up from the couch and walked towards the door.

\- But who is this little girl?

\- Dunno... Someone told her to come in here and said we were going to take care of her...

\- But...

\- I don't know who was... - Thibaut flipped for the girl - How was the name of the person who told you that?

\- I don't know, but he had a funny hair. - The girl laugh remembering that man's hair.

Chris and Thibaut clapped eyes on each other. Chris took the girl on his lap, that cold would leave her sick in three minutes. Thibaut closed the door and saw a piece of paper lying on the ground, he bent down, picked up the paper.

_"I don't know why, but... Once you told me that your dream was to be a father and that it would be impossible to happen. But well, it's not... Of course you'll need to embrace it, but if you are always present in her life as it was in everyone's life that you love, you're going to be a father in less than an year... And I know you two will take very good care of her, she's a great kid and helped me when I needed it... Take care of her for me"._

The note was not signed, but that font... Thibaut smiled and felt at ease.

 

**3:40 pm**

 

Quentin was writing some stuff in a notebook, was a mess. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Hastened in close the notebook and keep it in a drawer. Was Anna.

\- What were you doing?

\- Writing a book.

\- A book? About what?

\- One day you will know...

\- When ready should I know?

\- Probably...

Anna smiled, barely knew his uncle and already knew that a very large mystery the prowled.

\- You should probably go to rest... We have more work.

\- Another mission to comply... - Quentin laughed down.

\- Yes! - The girl was towards the door.

\- Anna...

The girl turned around.

\- What?

Quentin wanted to tell her what had happened, but...

\- You're going to make a chocolate cake?

\- Yes, and some cookies.

Quentin smiled. The girl left his room.

 

**05:00 pm**

 

 

The boy was standing idly by, looked at the sun going away and smiled, he knew things would be different now, he was concerned with Xavier and... As much as he said nobody needed to worry about him. A car stopped in front of him and the window was opened. Was Mehdi. He smiled.

\- Pedro...

\- It's cold out here, you know?

\- Oh, yes... Sorry for the delay, I had to escape from a shift. - Mehdi said while leaving the car. Pedro smiled. - Where do you want to go?

\- For 70s.

\- For 70s so... - Mehdi opened the other door of the car and Pedro came in, then got into his car and both left.

 

**12:00 am**

 

 

_"You know, all these things that happen... And it looks like you're going to be alone forever, well... You won't be alone forever and me neither, but... Never blame yourself for thinking about the past sometimes, that's not a problem. The things you've done? The things they did done with you? The things that happen? It's alright... Are punches and hurt and leave you in a state of shock for a long time, but you know, you've done your bit, you tried, it would be worse if you hadn't tried, would be worse if you were to deprive of life, it would be worse if you died. I know that sometimes we think that nobody will feel our lack, but will always have someone that will do, will miss you and you might not even know it. It would be worse if you went, it would be worse not have said anything, would be worse not having done nothing, would be worse not having fear. Fear is a part of life, fear is a defense mechanism and you know that if it wasn't for afraid you wouldn't be alive now. Well, I have this microphone and these songs, it's a defense mechanism, this is a shield. If you're lost... Oh, man... Rest assured, I am too, but listen, you've got a shield, you have a protection. The world is much bigger, the wind is much greater, the cold is much better and if view all poetry is a defect... But you can see, life is fragile, love is fragile. Now stop what you're doing and look up at the sky, you will notice that the clouds disappear and appear at a fraction of seconds. Stop what you're doing and take a good look at where you live, that's where you were born, that's where you grew up, where fell in love for the first time, where suffered for the first time, where you wanted to die for first time, you would run for the first time, but you know... This is in your blood, it's in your memories: The cars, the lights, the traffic, the smugglers, bandits, the peace, the love, the hate, the anger, the police chases, the prostitutes, the graffiti on the walls, the walls fallen, the voice you hear, music that makes you cry, music that makes you dance. Stop what you are doing, you will look at that corner and find that bar, the snooker table, those drunks, those laughs, those parties... That person who you loved and maybe even love, but if you look at the other side, you will view the other corner and the void, that melancholy, that poetry, that cold, that hope for something to happen, that it appears someone different or even someone you know and you will feel at home, you will feel welcomed and will realize that all things, all the dreams you had one day, these things mean something, someone will regret someday about something that only you know, you're going to look to the sky and feel blessed somehow and you will cry, but that's okay, no one will see. And if they see, that's fine too, nobody pays your bills and nobody pays your cigarette. It's ok, you have that voice on the radio that says to stay tuned in such frequency and which will play your favorite songs or so tracks like this, but it's all ok also... You just need to know that all these songs mean something and that, at one time or another, you will feel as if that song was made for you and for a certain time of your life. You'll know that the timing is perfect, the movement of the cars and the melody of the music, the lights of the buildings lighting and the melody of the music. You'll notice that when you are on the bus listening to music, people look like they're dancing, it's like I said... The timing is perfect. And I wanted to thank all of you who listen to my show and if you're going to get away, take a blanket, the cold is intense tonight. Now you will hear Sao Paulo by Chic, I'm Xavier and that's Old is cool"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That's all and I'm crying like a child. I want to thanks for all you guys, I really had problems to keep writing this or any other thing about these people, about Gaspard and Xavier, but they're people like us and they're different from some people I meet in my life, this fanfic end up weird, but... Problems. I can't listen Justice and this is killing me, perhaps someday I'll listen them again. Dunno when, but God only knows. Thank you Babybot, for all, for talking to me everyday and not let me feel alone, thank you for be my friend and Thank you Lara, for like this idea and for the gift, I need read your fanfic and I will, I just have to take courage. I hope that I can write a stuff like that very soon. It seems that I'm saying goodbye, God, so dramatic HAHAHAHAHA, but that's it, thank you, really.


End file.
